Thinking Of You
by sulpicia29
Summary: Because in her eyes she'd like to stay. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my new story with inspiration taken from Katy Perry's song 'Thinking of You' which I love a little bit. I hope you all enjoy it. It's going to be a few chapters long, not too hardcore... pay attention to the dates though if you feel yourselves getting a little confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to either Katy Perry or Hannah Montana.  
**

**Thinking Of You**** – Part 1**

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

-

**Saturday 5****th**** September 2009**

The apple orchard was in its hey-day during that cooling, late summer's afternoon in Tennessee. Boughs which overhung the pathways were heavy with ripe fruit, ready for the surge of harvesters who would shortly be arriving for the picking. Each strip of land that marked the aisles between the trees had been recently mown by the old tractor and thus threw up the scent of cut grass into the air. Everything was at peace and only the evening song of the birds above and around, with distant noises from neighbouring properties, stood to break any silence that would drape itself over this place. Small insects traced the air about the trees, starting in the long grasses and working their way up to hover only a few feet or so above the ground. They would dwindle lethargically in the still-warm atmosphere, glowing slightly in the yellow rays of the setting sun.

Quiet footfall was the only disturbance to the orchard as sandals pressed down on the grass and crunched the dirt within the tractor trails. A single girl was descending the peaceful slope, relishing her time spent alone among the groves of trees on her grandmother's land. Eventually the girl came to a halt at the place where she considered she had the best view, upon the brow of the hill which overlooked the surrounding countryside. The sun was setting to her left and she could make out its gradual descent from the corner of her eye. She was stood next to one of the recently placed apple bins, a great wooden tub which would soon hold the profits of the trees before they were sent up to the store-rooms. She did not pay this small landmark much attention however, as there were greater things to consider than the governing of Mamaw's farm. The girl sighed and raised her hands to rest them atop her head so that she could stretch and take in the sights and the smell of the pure rural area. She twisted her fingers into her long hair and pushed it back, out of her face, before rubbing her palms against her cheeks and eyes, looking to disintegrate the pressure and stress which had build up beneath them.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and inhaled deeply, bracing herself against the withering storm that threatened to subsume her. The same storm which no one else could see, for she had built it up for herself only a short while ago. She opened her eyes once more and blinked, for the view had not altered and neither had her feelings for her current situation. The girl cast her eyes about her but the trees remained the same, as did the sunset, it had not fallen any further. She shrugged. She raised her shoulders up and then down in the same manner which she would assume every time her mind reached this conclusion; that nothing had changed, and nothing was going to change unless she did something about it.

Turning aside from these matters and the splendid fields which rose and fell before her eyes across the horizon, the girl took interest in a neighbouring tree that promised the brightest apples. She reached up, standing on tiptoes so that she might pluck the one which nearest resembled perfection. The branch quivered beneath her grasping fingers, but finally yielded the fruit and creaked upwards into position once more. The girl was smiling now as she rubbed the apple against her sleeve before sinking her teeth into its skin. She relished in the sweetness of the juice which sprang forward to meet her lips, and in the crunchy texture of its flesh. She took her position perched on one of the corners of the fruit bin, munching upon her spoils and following the sun's inevitable journey with a pair of enchanting cerulean eyes.

x-x-x-x-x

"Miley, where have you been? We were calling you for dinner for the last ten minutes."

"I'm sorry Mamaw, I guess I just lost track of the time." Miley Stewart responded and casually brushed off her grandmother's questioning as she took her place at the table. Mamaw Stewart was fussing over her favourite granddaughter and applying yet more potatoes to her plate than Miley felt she could ever manage to consume, earning her secretive eye-rolls from her elder brother who was sat opposite her.

The small group soon set about to eating once Robbie Ray had decided that the amount of food upon his plate was sufficient and bid his mother to take her own place at the head of the table. The atmosphere around the table was light and warm, with gentle conversation breaking through any pauses which would settle somewhat unwholesomely on the family. Miley kept to herself throughout their meal, however, choosing to concentrate on the sensation of the tastes of her Mamaw's home-made pies with garden grown vegetables rather than divulge in the trivial matters of football games and pudding recipes. The young brunette was brought out of her daydreams with the clattering of the plates and she rose to help her brother carry the empty dishes toward the sink.

"You've been awfully quiet over dinner Miles, is everything alright?" Her elder brother Jackson Stewart asked her with concerned eyes as he soaked dishes into hot water.

Miley nodded as she awaited the first of the plates for drying, a dishcloth in one hand and a steely resolve to complete the tedious task in mind. "Yeah I'm fine Jackson, just feeling tired I guess."

Jackson nodded his head slowly in agreement with her. They had only arrived on the farm the previous evening, taking the first flight down on a Friday night, but the need to return before Monday's school was now upon them and they would be returning to Californian sunshine around midday on Sunday. "It's been good to get away." Jackson stated, speaking above the scraping of plates in the bowl and the squeaking of the scrubbing brush on their smooth surfaces.

"Yeah. I'm really glad dad let us go on this mini-break." Miley agreed with her brother and set about pressing her towel into the curves of what had been her father's dinner plate.

Jackson was watching his sister from the corner of his eye, unsure as always on how to approach her when she was not being communicative with him. She had recently become distracted and anxious, and this was not surprising due to the surge of magazine articles which had recently come to the forefront of media attention. Hannah Montana had been crippled by allegations which had frightened the teenage pop-star and those who wanted only to protect her. Her father had feared for her safety, Jackson was afraid for her sanity and Miley had shrunk away, become increasingly less responsive and made some strange new decisions which her representatives could only shrug their shoulders at.

"So…" Jackson cleared his throat and began to scrub severely at the pie dish in his hands, "…have you heard from Jake at all?"

Just as the boy had anticipated, Miley paused in her actions and cast her eyes downward to the counter-top. She was stood still and Jackson knew that he had taken a step in the wrong direction with her. If he could have seen her eyes, he would have noticed that they had grown suddenly darker and filled with a coldness which could not be thawed, yet a veil of curly locks blocked her expressions from him and he knew nothing of this.

"Yes." Miley's reply was quietly seething, the word coming out slowly in a thick breath which she could barely squeeze through her gritted teeth. The brunette sighed and her composure loosened slightly, she shifted her feet upon the kitchen tiles and forced herself into a state of calm. Jackson was her brother and he was only doing his duties; he loved her. "He messaged me when we landed last night."

Jackson nodded and hastily returned his attention to the sink full of crockery before him. "Well, that's good then isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's great." Miley answered, far too brightly for Jackson's liking however, and the breezy response unsettled him.

"Did you text him back?" The boy asked of his sister once more, suddenly determined to probe into the depths of Miley's problems. He was certain that he could be the one to tumble the walls which she had built, the fortitudes that kept him and their father out of her head and far away from her heart.

"No." Miley said slowly, "But I will, I'll send him a message when we land tomorrow."

"Okay then." Jackson replied and smiled at Miley. To his relief she managed a small smile in return, but her eyes were full of incalculable sadness and he knew that she was still torn up.

x-x-x-x-x

The bed was warm yet Miley still shivered as she lay quietly alone and listened to the creaks of the house and her father's voice in the lounge below. She felt irreparable in her loneliness and her throat was already becoming taught with her nightly allowance of crying. She blinked her azure eyes slowly and allowed the soft warmth of her first tears to creep down her cheeks, dampening her peachy skin and filling the corners of her mouth with a salty wetness. Miley swallowed and sighed as she blinked again. She shook her head and reached over to the counter-top of her bedside-table to retrieve her phone. She opened the inbox and scrawled down to read the last of her messages.

_Oliver:_ _Miles, just saw the headlines on the stand. It's happened again, are you ok? Lilly says you're going to Tennessee this weekend? I'm glad you're getting away for a bit. Let me know how you are and I'll swing by when you get back. Ollie._

_Jake: Hey Miley, hope you landed in Tennessee and got there ok. I guess I'll be seeing you when you get back? Thanks again for everything and don't worry, I don't believe what they're saying. J xox _

Miley's brow had creased into a troubled frown as she re-read the last text several times, her fingers poised over the buttons on her keypad and she pondered what to reply. She had told her brother that she would the following day and, glancing over at the clock, she decided it was too late to bother him now. Miley exhaled gratefully and returned her phone to its previous position, there would be time later to answer everyone's queries. She rolled over onto her side and stared at the golden light which shone under the crack in the door. Her eyes were irksomely bright and sleep would not be able to permeate her buzzing mind for some time yet. Thoughts were tumbling over and over themselves and her heartbeat was still frustratingly too fast for someone who wished only to enter into dreams.

Miley rolled onto her back with an angry huff, scrunching at her blankets with her fingers which she soon balled into fists. Her hands shortly flew to her face where she pressed her palms into the curves of her cheeks and eyes, seeking relief from the reflections which pounded her mind. It was all useless and whenever she closed her eyes all she could see was headlines and the same images which were re-printed in every magazine all over Malibu, the states and possibly the globe. Words flickered across her unstill mind; laughing, linked, Lola Luftnagle, love, let-down… Yet they all came back to the same one: Lilly.

_Beep._

Miley thought that her heart may have stopped and her entire body stiffened. The screen of her phone was glowing brightly, drawing her eyes toward it through the dark room. Miley inhaled the air which her lungs so badly sought deeply before raising a shaking hand to pick up her personal item but, when she read the four words on the screen, she began to wish she had left it at home; _One message received: Lilly._

_Lilly: Hey Miley. I hope you're having a great time in Tennessee. I'm glad you took my suggestion seriously and actually persuaded your dad to take you. Only, I wish you had told me you were leaving. Things are still pretty bad he__re. I miss you. But I see Hannah's sorted stuff out with Jake. Ollie says you're an item again? Great. Well, maybe we'll talk when you get back. I miss you. Lilly._

Her bottom lip trembled and she could hardly breathe as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "How could she have known? How could Lilly have known that all I wanted was to hear from her?" Miley whispered to her quiet room. Her chest convulsed as she released a sob and shaking hands were quick to wipe at her face. Miley's thumb hovered painfully over the call button. The green image of a phone was not even half an inch away from her touch and to hear her best friend's voice again would provide the sweetest relief.

Miley slammed the phone down into the mattress and ignored the pounding within her chest, which was only pleading with her to do the right thing. "Sometimes I've gotta listen to my head." The brunette argued with herself and, after toppling her phone onto the floor, she turned to face the wall with eyes forced shut and a painful darkness brewing in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of the story - sorry about the slowness, life is pretty hectic at the moment and I'm clearly putting off other important life-resolving things to write my stories. Plus this one's a little more angsty, I'm missing someone rather a lot. Enjoy and, as usual, I own nothing of Katy Perry's and HM.**

**Thinking O****f You – Part 2**

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

-

**Saturday 29****th**** August 2009**

The two girls could already hear the music pounding against the walls of the club as Miley dragged her best friend out of the limousine and towards the entrance. "Slow down Miley," Lilly hissed in her direction, "I don't think my wig's on straight."

Miley sighed and rolled her eyes as she glanced over in the direction of her best friend who was fidgeting with her prosthetic hair. Her eyes were turned towards the ground whilst busy fingers scrabbled at the platinum blond wig which disguised her normally golden locks. "Here, let me help you with that." Miley murmured softly and with ease managed to slide the fake material into place. "Much better." Miley stated and nodded her approval.

Lilly looked up with a grin, "Thanks Miles, seriously I don't know what I'd do without you."

Miley barked a short laugh, "Well, if you didn't have me then there would be no need for the wig because you wouldn't be accompanying Hannah to the opening nights of clubs."

Lilly pondered the fact for a short moment before nodding in agreement, "Too true. Come on then, let's go and see what all the fuss is about." She offered her arm to her best friend who gladly took it with a smile.

The club was stuffy and the music was loud, a baseline ripping through the crowds and already vibrating within their chests as they took their first steps inside. "Wow, this place is jammed." Miley muttered whilst glancing around for familiar faces.

"You're telling me." Lilly agreed and joined Miley in sweeping the crowd with a pair of equally narrowed eyes, "I think Tracey's over there." She said whilst pointing out the dark haired girl who was chatting to some boy-band wannabes.

"Yeah, that's her." Miley sighed, "Alright then, I'd better go and get this over with."

"Cool, I'll get us drinks then." Lilly smiled and flittered off in the direction of the bar.

Miley smiled at her friend's back before it was swallowed up by a crowd of people, drinks already in hands who were nodding their heads along in time with the music. She looked nervously in the direction of the pressing throng before pushing on in her course to her long-term party companion.

"Hannah!" Tracey's nasal voice found Miley's ears before she could even register the direction it was coming from.

"Hey Trace." Miley replied and proceeded to participate in the air kisses which they always gave one another in greeting.

"Mwah, mwah." Tracey blessed the air around Miley's head before turning her squinty eyes on Miley's outfit. She offered no compliments, which was standard Tracey behaviour, before turning to introduce the handsome young man to her right, "Hannah, this is Troy. He's got a role in Jake Ryan's upcoming movie _Teenage Vampire Slayers: High School of Horror_, he plays his school enemy."

"Hey Hannah, how's it going?" Troy offered his hand in Miley's direction and she shook it warmly.

"Yeah, fine thanks. How's the filming?"

"Well, we're almost all done now but I know that we've been having some issues with the promotion. It seems as if Jake's not pulling in as many fans as we would have hoped." The guy stated and looked smugly around the room, causing Miley to frown slightly.

"Oh really? That must suck for him."

"Yeah, it sucks for all of us but I know that Jake's taking it worse than everyone else." Troy continued casually, "I'm already learning my lines for my next film role so it's not such a big deal, but I do feel kinda sorry for the guy. He's slowly disappearing off the radar."

"Yeah." Miley murmured, but was not allowed more time to consider Troy's information as Lilly popped up cheerfully by her side.

"Hey Hannah, here's your soda. Oh hey Tracey, you alright?" Lilly asked politely. The other girl merely sneered before mentioning something about introducing Troy to someone else and dragging the boy away.

"Good to meet you Hannah!" Troy shouted over the crowds before he and Tracey completely disappeared.

"What was all that about?" Lilly asked, focusing her bright eyes on her friend and taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, nothing really. Apparently the new Jake Ryan film is kinda bombing." Miley shrugged gently, it really was none of her concern and she would rather be focusing on her best friend in front of her.

"Poor Jake." Lilly replied sarcastically and Miley giggled whilst the pair rolled their eyes together. "Do you wanna dance when you've finished that?" Lilly asked after a moment, her eyes downward and coy, bringing a shy smile to Miley's face.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

"Great." Lilly replied and joined the other young people around them in finding a beat to the rhythm in which to bob her head along with. When she was certain that no one was looking she would dare to throw covert glances in Miley's direction and secretly sneak her hand down her best friend's arm. Miley soon found herself to be blushing, yet mirroring Lilly's actions, whilst impatiently longing the night to be over, for her time to be done so that they may return home and spend some quality time together. "Bathroom break." Lilly suddenly announced and put her cup down on the side, "You coming?"

"Nah I'm alright thanks. I didn't just drink three sodas."

"What? It's hot in here, I have a right to be thirsty you know." Lilly responded before winking cheerfully, "I'll be right back."

Miley nodded and watched her friend dart through a group of people, before she started at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Hannah."

Miley turned around sharply before coming face to face with the very young man she had been discussing earlier. A pair of shining brown eyes were regarding her closely, whilst a warm smile wound its way across his features. "Oh, hey Jake, I didn't see you there." Miley spluttered as she tried to regain her composure.

"Sorry Hannah, did I make you jump?" Jake apologized to the singer who smiled in reply.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. How's it going?"

Jakes brow creased from her question, "Not too good actually Hannah. I think you've probably heard by now that my movie's bombing."

Miley looked into his depressed face and nodded slowly, "I did hear something, yeah, but I thought it was just a rumour?"

"Nope, it's unfortunately not a rumour. It seems that I just can't pull in the crowds as much as I used to be able to. I haven't been in the press recently either and I think that's what's doing it for me." There was a pause and a lull in their conversation, a new song was started and the bodies around them began to sway in time to a different beat. "You're doing really well though." Jake stated quietly and Miley was not entirely sure whether she had heard him correctly above the music. A distant and thoughtful look in his eyes quickly confirmed that what she had heard was correct, however, and she was hesitant in her agreement with him.

"Well, yes, Hannah Montana is doing very well at the moment, thank you very much. We've just done a sell-out tour in July and the next year is looking good as well. We're doing more of Europe, it should be great."

Jake nodded positively, his expression was encouraging as he smiled kindly on Miley, "Yeah I know your tour did well. The concert was incredible actually; I came to see you in Boston. I thought it was amazing, great set and choreography. Plus your music just keeps getting better and better."

"You came and saw me? Oh, you should have come and said 'hi'." Miley replied; her eyes widening at the fact that Jake managed to keep everything so casual.

"Yeah, I know I should have but I was trying to stay incognito. I thought that the press would have a field day if they knew that Jake Ryan was hanging around with Hannah Montana. You know what they're like, give them a lemon and they'll make more than just lemonade. They'll suck it dry."

Miley nodded in agreement, "Definitely. Well, maybe next time you'd like to come and see me? You can keep things undercover, I mean, we're friends right?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course we are." Jake nodded enthusiastically, "Really good friends. And," he looked around them, suddenly uncomfortable and shyer than his usual forthright self, "that's what I actually came to talk to you about. I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Miley's guard went up immediately and Jake saw the wall reflected in her eyes, he sighed since he knew that this was not going to be easy. "Well, I'm not asking _you_," Jake looked around them clandestinely before leaning in to whisper, "Miley, I'm asking Hannah for help."

Miley sighed and turned her attention toward the floor. It was covered with sticky stains from where people had spilled their drinks and shoes had worn dirty prints into the tiles. When she met Jake's eyes again she saw that they were filled with a questioning hope, "Alright, I'll hear you out. What is it Jake?"

"Okay, now please don't get mad at me but just listen to what I've got to say. I was just thinking that, because my publicity could really use a boost, please can we set up a kind of scenario where it looks like Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan are, you know, dating?" Jake's voice became small as he completed his request and his face winced painfully as he regarded Miley's shocked expression.

"Are you crazy?" Miley hissed in his direction, "I am _not _going to pretend to date you just to boost your ego. Jake, there are so many other options than you can still consider to publicize a movie which do not include being with Hannah Montana. I can't believe you'd even consider asking me that, we're meant to be friends Jake, and friends only."

Jake looked flustered and increasingly uncomfortable as he shifted in front of her, "It's just a suggestion Miles, and of course I will give you plenty of time to think it over. I won't be totally offended if you said no, I'd just really appreciate the help."

"Jake," Miley sighed and felt her irritation shrink when she understood just how desperate the boy was, "look," she leaned in conspiratorially to ensure that they were not overheard, "we've done the whole dating thing before. It didn't work, did it? Miley and Jake are just not meant to be and I don't think that you seeing Hannah will be a good idea. I will give it some thought, but I can pretty much tell you straight away that my answer will be no."

Jake nodded regretfully and his expression was sheepish as he considered her answer, "I know Miley, but thank you for hearing me out anyway. I'm sure there's another way of getting this movie to the people, but I will wait to hear your final answer." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Thanks for you time. Catch you later." Jake winked and turned to vanish into the mass.

Miley sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to scan the throng for her best friend, who she realised had been missing for quite some time. Miley did not have to look for long though as a pair of angry blue eyes blazed in her direction. Lilly was only a few feet away, her hands balled into fists as she regarded Miley with disdain. "Lilly?" Miley mouthed in astonishment, she did not think she had ever seen her friend so angry. Lilly merely shook her head and stormed towards the doors, taking her premature leave from the club and leaving Miley confused. The popstar was quick to come to her senses, however, and was soon following Lilly's footsteps.

"Lola?" Miley called tentatively as she wandered out into the cool night air, "Lola, where did you go?" Miley sighed and looked at the bouncers who only shrugged hopelessly. A few fans called out to the singer but she stalked past them in her search for Lilly Truscott. "Lola?" Miley called out once more, moving further away from the club and feeling anxious as she stepped into darker streets. A sudden sob hit her ears and she stopped in her tracks. Miley peered down a small alleyway in the darkness and noticed a figure hunched up against one of the walls, weeping into their hands. "Lilly?" Miley spoke out once more and the other girl glanced up on hearing her name.

"What do _you_ want?" Lilly's voice was bitter, yet Miley could sense the undertow of pain which rippled through her blonde's defiance.

"I came to see if you're okay, but you're clearly not." Miley murmured softly as she stood in front of her friend, not wanting to suffocate the other girl. Lilly's hands had returned to shield her expression so that Miley could not see her damp eyes or bear witness to the suffering which this girl was obviously going through. "Lilly, what's going on?" Miley asked quietly.

Lilly only responded with a sob that caused her chest to heave, the sight of her was so pitiful that Miley's heart almost broke as it filled with sorrow from Lilly's own pain. "You love Jake." Lilly suddenly croaked, the sound filling the silence of the alleyway and causing Miley to do a mental double-take.

"What?" Miley replied quietly.

"Jake Ryan. You love him and he loves you, you were about to kiss him in the club." Lilly sniffed loudly and her body sank a few more inches down the wall, since her legs appeared to want to give up on supporting her.

"What?" Miley repeated and gazed at her friend in astonishment, she had never seen Lilly so worked up before. "Lilly, you know that's not true. We were only talking." Miley reasoned gently.

"Only talking? But you were standing so close together." Lilly stated honestly, "You looked like you wanted each other."

"Lilly, we were so close to one another because it was so damn _loud_ in that place that we could barely even hear our own thoughts. Plus, Jake does not love me, and I could never love him so you really don't need to worry." Miley took a step nearer to her friend and put her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly heaved a shaky sigh from the wonderful feeling of having Miley touch her once more. She lowered her hands so that Miley might see her face, which was pink and blotchy from her crying. Her eyes were glistening with residing tears which lurked there, yet she had also regained some of her familiar brightness from the optimism of Miley's news. "What did he want then?" She could not resist in asking, for Jake's expression had been disturbingly hopeful.

Miley sighed and shook her head slowly, "You're not going to like this Lils." She replied and Lilly felt anger rush once again into her chest.

"What? He wasn't coming on to you was he? _Jerk_." Lilly hissed the final word and Miley shook her head once more.

"No, he wasn't doing that. Only, he asked me if Hannah could be his girlfriend to get him better promotion for his next movie."

"What an _ass_," Lilly raised her voice and her tone was venomous, "I can't believe he would expect you to do that."

"I know," Miley agreed with her friend, "it totally sucked that he would do that to me."

Lilly was also nodding her head, but she paused suddenly as she surveyed Miley's darkened features, "What did you say?" Lilly breathed quietly, secretly fearing the worst, that Miley had granted the boy such a favour.

Miley's eyes found Lilly's immediately and held her gaze steadily. "I said no." Miley replied strongly, her eyes never leaving Lilly's, "I wouldn't do that to you Lilly. I would never do that to _us_. You know how I feel about you." Miley took a step nearer and raised a hand to caress Lilly's cheek, "I couldn't bear to spend time with him when I know that it would be ripping you up inside. You're the only one that I want and to think of splitting us apart and having to divide my time anymore than I already have to is so horrible." Miley felt the beginnings of tears prickle her eyes and Lilly smiled at Miley's admission.

"Thank you Miley." Lilly replied sincerely.

"Thanks for what?" Miley chuckled warmly, affection thrilling through her from Lilly's earnest demeanour.

"For putting me first."

"Lilly, honey, I will always put you first. You're my everything." Miley whispered and Lilly smiled. Lilly's hand fluttered to where Miley's was still holding her, and placed her own above the brunette's. Her eyes flickered over Miley's, neither girl willing to break their gaze. Turbulence was building within Lilly's chest and it was becoming more difficult not to act on her emotion. She tilted her face upwards; closer to Miley's and destroyed the distance between them by stealing up the other girl's lips in a kiss. A whimper resounded deep in Miley's throat causing tremors to shock through Lilly's being. They stood in their kiss for long seconds, moving their mouths shamelessly against one another's as they had done in these heated moments many times before.

_Flash_.

Miley's stomach lurched as light swiftly stung her eyes.

_Flash_.

Lilly pulled away from Miley's lips only to be met my terror in the other girl's features. Lilly had never seen such an expression on Miley before.

_Flash._

"Hannah, over here!"

_Flash_.

"Paparazzi." Miley whispered, her eyes gazing about her, oblivious to the equally stricken girl before her.

_Flash._

"Hannah Montana…"

_Flash._

"…Lola Luftnagle…"

Echoing footsteps clattered in the alleyway around them as a surge of faceless photographers began their descent into the darkness toward the teenage girls. Miley's feet felt heavy, as if they were made from lead, and she could not move from anticipation and shame.

"Come on Miles." Lilly squeaked, taking her best friend's hand in her own and dragging her along. The shorter girl's movement managed to spur Miley into action and her limbs finally loosened enough for her to charge down the alley behind her friend. Lilly's free hand had delved into one of her pockets to find her phone and she was quickly dialing the number of Hannah's car. "Alright Miley, we've just got to run two more blocks." Lilly called over her shoulder to reassure her friend who was gasping behind.

Finally the darkened figure of Hannah Montana's black limousine caught their eyes, waiting on the corner of lamp-lit streets and the two girls scrambled gratefully into the back. Car doors slammed shut and the driver accelerated away from the photographers who had pursued them across the city. Lilly sat and watched them giving up the chase through the back window whilst Miley sat in silence beside her. "They've given up now. We'll be alright Miley." Lilly's face assumed a small smile as she turned back toward her best friend. She reached across the backseat to her and entwined their fingers together.

Miley jerked her hand away. "I can't believe this has happened." Miley breached the quiet in a voice that was cruelly cold. Lilly felt as if she had been plunged into ice water. "This is going to be all over the news." Miley reflected, twisting her hands in her lap whilst her body shuddered. "I can see the headlines now: _Hannah Montana, lesbian?_"

"Miley…" Lilly pleaded, but the brunette merely shook her head and did not turn toward her friend.

"We'll take you home." Miley replied.

Those were the last words which Miley spoke to Lilly for the rest of the long journey home in the taxi. If she had turned to look upon her friend, her steely resolve would have been melted in the brilliance of Lilly's warm eyes, yet it was Miley's own shame that kept her away. She was stubborn and Lilly knew it, which is why the blonde did not resist her Miley, living in the hope that her best friend would come back to her.

x-x-x-x-x

**Monday 31****st**** August 2009**

_Ring._

"Hey Mr Stewart, is Miley there?"

"Sure Oliver, I'll just get her for you. Miley!"

_Pause._

"Hello?"

"Hey Miles, it's Oliver."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

Miley sighed, "What do you think?"

Oliver was silent for a moment, he already knew the answer to her question; it was splattered all over every magazine and newspaper in town. "We missed you at school today."

"Big deal."

"Do you think you'll come in tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

Oliver was tentative, "Miley, no one knows that you're Hannah..."

"I know that." Miley snapped.

"…and no one knows that Lilly is Lola." Oliver finished, his voice tainted with a pleading tone.

"No, they don't."

Oliver sighed and shook his head, it was time to be more direct, "Have you talked to Lilly?"

"I haven't." Miley replied and Oliver heard sorrow in her voice for the first time.

"I think you should." Oliver was being daring now, and Miley knew it.

"I think you should butt out." Miley growled.

Oliver flinched, "She wants to talk to you."

No one spoke for a further minute until Miley cleared her throat, "Oliver, I have to go."

x-x-x-x-x

**Sunday 6****th**** September 2009**

Miley felt as if she were in a goldfish bowl. Rows of photographers were pressed up against the glass windows, the occasional flash distracting her attention and dislodging words from the sentences which she had constructed before speaking. She turned her attention back to the plate of food before her, poking it around miserably with her fork and wishing she was elsewhere.

"Miley, are you okay?"

Miley looked up to meet concerned brown eyes, "Yeah Jake, I'm fine. Thanks for taking up my reconsideration."

Jake smiled brightly at the girl before him, "Not a problem. I think that this _relationship,_" he stressed the word quietly, strengthening the resolve that it was not to be taken seriously, "is going to help us both out, especially after recent media speculation." Jake noticed Miley wince and turn back to her plate. "I'm really sorry about that." Jake muttered and looked sympathetically at Miley, "I wish there was something I can do. Have you talked to Lilly about it yet?" He kept his voice low, but Miley's eyes blazed when she looked up to reply.

"No, we haven't talked as such. It's fine though, we just need to push through this." Miley sighed, "She's my best friend and we just need space. Everything will be fine between us soon. It's just the media; they're still suspicious about me and Lola. It's all going to be cleared up after tonight though." Miley put on a smile which Jake noticed did not completely meet her eyes.

"Miley, we really don't have to do this." Jake whispered, unfailing honesty and empathy lining his brown eyes.

"I know." Miley replied quickly, "But I want to." She leaned across the table and took his hand. More cameras flashed and her oceanic eyes turned to ice.

"Shall we get this over with?" Jake whispered into Miley's ear as they sat nearer one another and he fed her a spoonful of chocolate pudding. Miley nodded rigidly and swallowed the clammy food, almost retching from what she was about to do. A forced grin was soon stretching its way across her stiff expression as Jake slipped his arm around her shoulders. His face was getting closer to hers and Miley could smell his male scent: _Jake Ryan's 'Jungle Fever'_, and that alone made her want to gag. His lips were pouted, moist and in anticipation of her own. Miley leaned forward and pushed her mouth against his, awaiting the inevitable camera snaps and flashbulbs.

_A rooftop haven surrounded by flowers grown by active students who wished to promote environmental issues was where the two girls sat. The scent of the early summer was making Miley feel giddy on this, their last day of school. Lilly was sitting on a bench beside her, swinging her legs back and forth, fidgeting and restless. Miley recognised the trait within her at once, Lilly had something to say but she was scared._

"_Lilly, what are you really doing up here by yourself?" Miley asked her best friend quietly._

"_I was just taking in the view and I needed some air." Lilly replied with a small smile. She looked shy._

"_Did you want to talk to me about something?" Miley probed gently and Lilly nodded._

"_Yeah, I just didn't want to bother you too much with it."_

"_Lilly, you'd never bother me with anything." Miley sighed, "Now please, tell me what's up."_

"_I just can't believe you're going on tour for a whole month!" Lilly suddenly splurged, but then looked ashamed and returned her gaze to the floor._

_Miley shook her head, "I know."_

_Her saddened response caught Lilly's attention at once and the young blonde snapped her head up again, "Famous songstress say what?"_

_Miley chuckled at her best friend's use of her catchphrase, "Don't get me wrong Lilly, I am psyched about going, it's just that, well…"_

"_Well what?" Lilly interrogated Miley and prodded her in the ribs._

_Miley laughed at her friend's energy and sunny disposition, she could never remain down for long. Suddenly the brunette's expression became more serious, "Lilly, I'm going to miss you." Her voice was low and emotion ran through it._

_Lilly sighed and rested her head on Miley's shoulder, "I'll be right here when you get back Miles. You know I'm not going anywhere. But, yeah, that's why I've been a bit off too. I'm going to miss you so much. You're my best friend in the whole world."_

"_Lilly, you're more than just a best friend to me." Miley stated, "You're like my sister or something. What am I going to do without you?"_

_Miley was met by a large pair of pleading blue eyes, "Don't leave me Miles," Lilly breathed, "I'm just not myself without you."_

_Miley was finding it difficult to breathe, _it must be all the pollen,_ she thought, "I'll be back before you know it."_

_Lilly was sitting very closely to her now, yet Miley had only just noticed. She had also only just realised how much her palms were sweating and how fast her heart was beating. _Not again. _Miley blinked. Lilly was looking so deeply into Miley's eyes, that it was unnerving, as if she were looking for something that she had never been able to find before; yet Miley could not turn away. "Just don't leave without saying goodbye." Lilly whispered, and Miley followed the words as they were formed on Lilly's lips._

_Heat and flushed colour filled Miley's cheeks. She was coveting the pink fullness of Lilly's mouth and her best friend's perfume was overcoming her senses. Her mouth felt dry, yet her whole body trilled when Lilly reached into Miley's lap to take one of her hands. Miley moistened her lips and returned her eyes to Lilly's once more, "I'll always say goodbye." _

_On hearing her words Lilly closed the space between them, resting her lips lightly against Miley's, to revel in the forbidden taste and feel of them. She drew away almost as quickly as she had surged forward. "I'm sorry." Lilly muttered and looked down as blood shot into her cheeks. She let go of Miley's hand and stood to leave. The feel of Miley's fingers tugging on the hem of her shirt, however, caught Lilly's attention and she turned to see her brunette standing beside her. Miley's hands reached up to cup Lilly's face gently before the singer leaned in once more to kiss Lilly._

Miley drew away from the kiss which she had shared with Jake, the image of the blonde girl wrapped in her embrace still printed across her memory. She shook her head slightly as she tried to dislodge the picture which was relentlessly painted in her mind, yet it was hopeless. Jake was smiling brilliantly, his typical fake Hollywood grin which only those closest to him knew was only for the cameras. Yet it was encouraging to Miley, and she found herself smiling with him, out of necessity and despair.


End file.
